


Hold my hand tight (we'll make it another night)

by ghostbvrinnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headcanon, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Not Beta Read, Nuclear Weapons, Platonic Relationships, Villain Jack Manifold, Villain Niki | Nihachu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbvrinnit/pseuds/ghostbvrinnit
Summary: Niki opened her mouth, but before she could respond, the roaring of a missile came from overhead. Niki screamed, and Tommy quickly grabbed her, pulling her close to him and shielding her with his own body. He could almost feel the confusion and fear rolling off Niki, as she wrapped her own arms around him, her whole body shaking. He pressed them into a small cave in the mountain, praying to any and all gods that were out there that they would survive this as he heard the missile collide with the ground.--or: an alternate version of the Nuke test on Jan 26thtitle from: Devil Town by Cavetown
Relationships: Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu, Jack Manifold & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 382
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Found family to make me feel something





	Hold my hand tight (we'll make it another night)

**Author's Note:**

> hi lol. 
> 
> i have this headcannon that because Tommy knew how much Niki meant to Wilbur, he would protect her with his own life. 
> 
> feedback is welcome! I enjoy reading comments!

"Niki. Where are you taking me?" Tommy whined, stumbling after the pink haired girl. He shivered, the cold wind biting his face and thick snow filling his construction boots. He wished he wore something warmer, although he wasn't exactly planning on going into the snow biomes today. He was only here because Niki had for some reason wanted him to follow him. All he had to protect him was the construction gear that Sam Nook had given him. And as much as he loved Sam Nook, the gear wasn't exactly the best for the snowy conditions. 

"Just trust me Tommy. You trust me right?" Niki was being weird. Really abnormally weird. He had a weird strain in her voice, almost as if she was stressed about something. It worried Tommy. He was getting suspicious of her motives, especially because of how eager she was to getting him to a specific spruce forest, when the trees they were passing now seemed perfectly fine to him. He didn't even like Spruce wood. Oak was way better. But, Niki did have a point. He did trust her. Niki was one of Wilburs best friends and was now one of the only links he had left of his older brother. With L'manberg blown up, the remainder of what was his family hated him and his relationship with Tubbo still somewhat strained, Niki was the only one left. Besides, Niki had never really given him a reason to distrust her. She was by his and Wilbur’s side during the revolution. Through his exile to Pogtopia, she provided them food and information, acting as a spy inside Manberg. She held his hand and comforted him when Henry had died. He wanted to believe that Wilbur died because he knew that Niki would look out for him. And she had done...sort of. 

"I trust you. You know I trust you. You're being weird though. I don't like it. Why are you being weird?" Tommy frowned, pausing in his tracks, squinting at the older girl. Niki scoffed, turning round to face Tommy. Tommy's frown deepened. He...did not like the look on Niki's face. The overtly fake smile and somewhat maniac look in her eyes. It reminded him far too much of Wilbur. The same Wilbur that blew up his own nation. 

Tommy had gotten a lot better at reading people and their body language from his time in exile, having to have learnt to read Dream every time he came to visit so he knew how to behave around him. Niki’s posture was tense, shoulders almost rigid indicating that she was stressed. She was hiding something and lying about it. But Tommy didn’t know what. And it was scaring him. She was scaring him. 

"Just stop asking questions Tommy," Niki pinched the bridge of her nose. She reached out, grabbing Tommy's wrist and tugging him forward. "Come on. Let's get going. We're so nearly there" 

"No," Tommy yanked his arm out of her grip, stepping backwards. His hand instinctively reached for his still sheathed sword. It was a reflex. He knew that and he knew that Niki wouldn't try and purposefully hurt him, and he hated that he had even subconsciously thought of hurting her. “You’re being weird Niki. You...You look like Wil when he went insane...when he blew up L’manberg. What’s going on?” Tommy was confused. He didn’t like being confused. Especially when it came to the people he cared about. 

Niki opened her mouth, but before she could respond, the roaring of a missile came from overhead. Niki screamed, and Tommy quickly grabbed her, pulling her close to him and shielding her with his own body. He could almost feel the confusion and fear rolling off Niki, as she wrapped her own arms around him, her whole body shaking. He pressed them into a small cave in the mountain, praying to any and all gods that were out there that they would survive this as he heard the missile collide with the ground. 

\- 

“Holy shit! It worked! It actually worked Jack!” Tubbo cheered as he and Jack exited the tunnel they had created a few weeks before the launch. Tubbo ran excitedly towards where the devastation had taken place. He smiled brightly at the size of the crater his weapon had created. It was so much bigger and deeper than he had expected it to be. Jack glanced around anxiously for any sign of Niki. He checked his communicator and frowned when there was still nothing from his conspirator. He wanted any sign that their plan had worked, and that Tommy was dead for good. 

“Jack look! It goes down to Bedrock” Tubbo shouted. Jack turned to see the boy leaning over into the hole, pointing at the weird black blocks that sat at the bottom of the world. Jack forced a smile onto his face. 

“That’s great Tubbo! I’m so happy for you” Jack cheered, rolling his eyes as Tubbo turned back to the hole. God, the kid was still so naïve and oblivious. No wonder it had been so easy for Dream and Quackity to manipulate him. He was such a pushover. He trusted people far too easy and he still hadn’t learnt that people will betray him. 

“We should uh... check the perimeter. See how far its spread.” Jack shouted to the ex-president. Tubbo smiled brightly, scrambling to his feet and followed Jack. They headed towards the spruce forest, where the craters seemed to continue. 

“Jack, this is amazing. I mean they actually work. We actually have a weapon to use if we attacked. We’ll stand a chance to defend ourselves!” Tubbo rambled excitedly as Jack rubbed his temples. God, Tubbo was almost as bad as Tommy when it came to noise. The sooner he got confirmation that Tommy was dead, the better. He could drop the other child and get on with his life. 

“Oh, this is amazing. This is wonderful. This – Tommy?” Jack’s head snapped towards the younger boy, hearing the distressed tone in his voice. Tubbo took off, speeding towards one of the mountains. 

“Tubbo! Wait up!” Jack could hardly keep the glee at of his voice, a huge smile breaking across his face as he chased after Tubbo. However, that smile dropped the moment he saw them. 

Niki was shielded in Tommy’s arms, the two of the covered in dirt and pressed into an indent in the mountain. Niki looked relatively unharmed, slightly dazed and confused, but physically unharmed. Tommy’s right bicep was bleeding, from where a jagged piece of stone had caught him. His safety vest and t-shirt had holes singed into them, but other than that, he seemed fine. 

“Tommy. Christ,” Tubbo fell to his knees, next to his best friends' side. He gently pried the two apart, Tommy shaking as he fell into Tubbo’s arms, clutching at him tightly. “What the hell are you doing out here?”. Jack walked over, helping Niki to her feet and pulling her to her feet. The girl was also shaking, her eyes locked on Tommy. 

“Are you okay? What happened?” Jack asked her quietly. Niki frowned, watching as Tubbo talked Tommy down from his panic, comforting his pseudo brother. 

“He saved me,” She muttered to herself. She pulled out of Jacks grasp and looked Jack in the eyes. “Jack. He saved me. He shielded me without hesitation. He knows he’s on his last life. He knows I have two lives left. He still saved me,” Niki’s eyes were shining, small tears falling down her face as she raised shaking hands to her mouth. “What were we thinking?” She whispered to him. Jack cleared his throat, biting back any emotion. He wrapped his arm around her middle and lead her closer to where Tommy and Tubbo were still on the floor. 

Tubbo was wrapping the cut on Tommy’s arm up with a bandage, the younger muttering complaints to his friend. Tubbo rolled his eyes fondly, thankful that the only injuries Tommy had was a small cut. 

“You ok dude?” Jack asked. Tommy shrugged, not looking at Jack. Instead, his eyes met Niki’s, who was still crying. He struggled to his feet as Tubbo’s protests fell on deaf ears. He wandered towards Niki, pulling her into another hug. 

“Are you okay?” Tommy asked, his voice slightly hoarse. Niki shook her head in disbelief. 

“Tommy. You took the brunt of that. I’m not even injured.” Tommy grunted happily, pulling away from the pinkette. He moved back towards Tubbo, taking his best friend's hand. 

“So. Can I check out the hole you made?”


End file.
